


A Boy's Gonna Run, But A Real Man Is Gonna Stay

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Modern Era, Moving, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Claire moves back to her home country to work on her book. She is a bit of a fidh out of water with little experience with man when she runs into a tall Scot.The title is from a song by Abby Anderson named "Make Him Wait." It inspired this tale.As.always, let. LadyMeraud and I know what you think.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 57
Kudos: 63





	1. Coming Home

Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp steps off the plane and into her cold birth land. She has returned to England from the North Carolina mountains for the first time since she was an infant. The cold hits her hard and she quickly zips up her jacket. It doesn’t get this cold, this early in North Carolina.

At 36 she is starting a new life. Raised in America by her professor parents and her uncle, who is am archeologist, she became a professor herself. Her specialty is Medieval Medicine, sub-specializing in herbs and plants. She will be taken classes, instead of teaching them, in Oxford University. She needs the additional knowledge to finish a book she is writing about the little known medical uses for a lot of common plants and herbs.

Her first week will be spent in London, at a little AirB&B that is close to the tube. She wants to get to know the city of her birth

She explores the museums, art galleries, and pubs. She finds the people hospitable and the food and drink very good. A loner she sits by herself, must nights and tries to learn the rules of the new sports. She likes sports and is a fan of the Carolina Panthers. 

When she arrives in Oxford, she quickly settles into her small flat near the university. It is right off Queen Street. She works on making it home. She also walks the town. Oxford is a small town with a big city attitude. Here she also explores the museums and pubs. 

She is 5’7 with her longish brown hair full of loose wavy curls. Her eyes are brown. She doesn’t see herself as attractive. She had dated some in the states. Her last serious relationship, with an English bloke named Frank, had ended a few months before she moved.  
He was in North Carolina studying the migration of the Scots to the colonies before the Revolutionary War. He was a nice enough man but was frustrated that she wouldn’t sleep with him.

She was saving herself for the marriage bed. A prospect that Frank was unwilling to wait for. He called her a tease and stormed out of her apartment.  
She has decided to swear off man and focus on finishing her book. 

The city comes alive at night with the opening of the theatres and pubs. She goes to both solo. She isn't lonely though. She has visited the Oxford Library where she found a ton of books in her field. She spends the evenings reading.

Her first class is mandatory. It covers the traditional study of medicine. It is needed because the folks here still follow some of the old ways of treatment. The use of what God has provided has been handed down across the generations, to Claire’s delight. 

She is distracted as she walks out until she runs into a very tall red haired man.


	2. The Tall Red Haired Lad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire begin to get acquainted.

“Owe.” She runs into a solid wall which turns out to be the chest of a very tall man. She looks up into the brightest blue eyes she ever seen.

“Sorry. I was distracted didn’t see you.”

“You must have been lass. I am hard to miss.” His Scottish burr tickles her ears. “James( Jamie) Fraser.”

“Claire Beauchamp. Nice to meet you.” She holds out her hand. A bit informal as she has been against his chest. He takes it anyway. “I must be off. Another class. See you around Jamie.”

“Claire.” He says just to say her name aloud. She hurries off and, before he heads into class, he watches her walk away. “Lord help me. She has a fine arse.” He thinks before entering the class she had just left.

He is study medicine. His dream, since childhood, has been to be a veterinarian. He had grown up on a farm, an auld estate that had been in his family for 300 years. His elder brother had stayed at Lallybroch, running the farm with his sister. His baby brother is still at school.

He will start vet school next year but needs this course in non-traditional medicine, the use of herbs and plants, to know what is harmful to animals. He knows some, of course, growing up on a farm. 

Animals and their care and rugby are his loves. He also plays rugby for Oxford. The one thing he doesn’t understand is the lasses. He had a girlfriend in school. A blond girl who wanted sex on their first date. But despite the fact he wasn't a virgin, he wasn’t the kind to just wildly sow his seed. It has to be more.

So, at 25, he was fully concentrating on his studies and not worrying about the lasses.

Claire has one more class and then heads to lunch. She has fish and fries( called chips here, something to get used to). After, she heads to the library.

Cambridge’s library is vast. It is a perfect place to do research on her book. That is what she is doing when a shadow falls over her. She looks up.

“May I join you Claire?” Jamie asks.

“Sure. It is free.” She returns to her research but hears him pull out a seat. He sits and she feels his glance on her.

“You know you really hurt me earlier lass, when you ran into me.”

“Sorry. I didn't mean to.”

“It is alright. You can make it up to me by having coffee.”

“Sorry Jamie, I am busy right now,” Her hand sweeps across the books and notes. “But I can tomorrow morning.”

“Okay lass. You know it gets dark quite early here.”

“Does it? How early?” She knows but is enjoying the banter.

“Well, in the fall around 4. But in winter 3.”

“That is early.”

“Aye. May I walk you home?”

“Well, let's see what time I finish.” He nods and finally gets down to studying himself. They share the table and a comfortable silence. She finishes at 6.

They leave together, Jamie covering them both under his huge umbrella. It is dark, cold, and rainy. Typical English weather. 

“Where do you live Claire?”

“On Queens Street. Not far.”

“I will still see you to your door so you don't get wet.” She can't argue with that and is enjoying his company. When they get to her door, he asks for her number. “So, we can arrange to have coffee.”

“I will just meet you at the coffee house at nine.”

He is intrigued by her. Must lasses he meets fall all over him. Claire is different. He likes that.

She arrives at the coffee shop at 9 and finds Jamie there with a coffee and muffin before him

She orders and joins him. They share the kind of, getting to know you, small talk inappropriate for the setting of a library. She finds out they are both studying medicine. He learns how old she is.

“You don't look 36.”

“Thank you. Good genes. I have to run. Have class.”

“Aye. Will you come to our rugby game, as you are just learning your native countries sports.”

“Thank you. I would love to.”

They meet several times, for coffee or studying, before the game. He asks for her number. She deflects every time. It intrigues her to him more.

She comes to the game, which she discovers is like a rougher form of American football, and loudly cheers. Oxford wins and Jamie invites her to the4 Candles, a local pub. She accepts and the toast Oxford's victory. After a few drinks, she finally gives him her number. He sees her safely home and then texts her. She texts back the following morning, thanking him for the night before.

That morning Jamie is approached, in the quad, by a lass that has been following him around for months. She practically sits on his lap. He rudely orders him off. He has no interests in a lass that is just after his body.


	3. Who's That. Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire goes closer as he is stalked.

Claire heads through the quad on her way to her car. It is a sunny day unusual for Oxford in October. She is enjoying the cool but sunny day. 

She sees the girl on Jamie's lap and hos reaction to it. She hears him yell at her. “Hmm,” she thinks as she stops to watch before drawing closer. He smiles when he sees her. 

“Who was that girl?” she emphasises ‘girl' and his smile gets wider.

“Och, her name is Krissy. She has been following me around all term. I've made it quite clear that I've no interest in her. She seems a bit slow at taken the hint.”

“Maybe you need to tell her in front of someone else.”

“Maybe, heading to class?”

“That's the plan then the library. Wish me to save you a seat?”

“Aye if you please.”

“Will do. See you there.” She walks away and he watches until she is out of sight. He is unaware he is being watched.

Krissy watches the woman approach her man and clinches her fists. The nerve! She knows Jamie had just pushed her away because he doesn’t want their love known. The other woman best stay away from her man! She follows him to the library a bit later.

Hiding behind the stacks, she watches as he joins the interloper. She watches as they study together. There is very little verbal communication as the woman is behind her laptop and Jamie is going over biology notes. He occasionally asks her a question. She always answers with a smile. It twists Krissy's wame to se it. He is hers. They will both soon know it.

Jamie walks Claire home. They talk about school, the weather, and other inconsequential things. He longs to ask her what her hopes and dreams are. Longs the carry her bag so he can hold her hand. But, raised a gentleman, he takes it at her pace. Again he is unaware that they are being followed or that he was followed home. That his unseen stalker knows where they both live.

He shows up at the coffee shop at 8:45 am. It has become part of his routine, theirs, to meet for coffee before classes. He smiles at her, at Claire, his Sorcha, his light, before joining the line to get his coffee. She sits sipping her pumpkin latte.

They talk about their family’s. He tells her about his sister Jen and brother-in-law Ian and brags on their son, wee Jamie.

“The lad is but three and already knows his letters and numbers up to twenty.”

“A smart lad like his uncle and namesake.”

“Aye.” He glows when discussing his family and she smiles broader. It is her turn to brag a bit.

“My Uncle Lambert will be here next term doing a series of lectures on Third World medicine.”

“A healer, is he? Like his brilliant niece?”

“No. An archeologist. But I will admit, traveling around the world with him, during summer vacations, from the time I was six, did feed my love of healing and the quest to understand the healing power of the herbs and plants that I was exposed to everywhere.”

“I imagine so. I bet you have some fascinating stories?”

“I do. As does Uncle Lamb. You should come to one of his lectures.”

“I will sure try. Claire, can I take you to a movie this weekend?”

“Sure. What do you want to see?”

“Well, there is a new Van Diesel movie, Bloodshot. The villain is played by a Scottish actor.”

“Sounds fun.”

They part. Her to class. Him to get something he forgot at home.

He walks into his flat to find Krissy sitting, as naked as the day she was born, on his couch. He stares for a second unable to believe what he is seeing. He then grabs a blanket from the back of his chair and throws it over her.

“What in hell are you doing here?”

“Come Jamie. You know you want me.”

“How many times and ways must I tell you I don't.”

“Come. You can't be interested in that old woman I have seen you with. Don't you want this?” She pulls the blanket up and Jamie turns away already calling 999 to summon the police.

“I don't want you.” 

The police arrive and Krissy insists that he invited her over. That story is refuted by the broken window. They arrest her for stalking and breaking and entering, see her dressed, and lead her out. He immediately text Claire.

“I found a naked lass in my flat.”

“That Krissy?”

“Aye. Called the police. They arrested her. Have a broken window to repair.”

“Christ! Are you okay?”

“Aye.” He isn’t really. Krissy is an example of why he stays away from the lasses. But Claire is different. He really wants to get to know her. Hell, way beyond that, he wants to have her in his life. Forever.


	4. Before That First Kiss, He's Gotta Hold Your Hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie grow closer at the movie, he attends her Uncle Lambert's lecture with her. Frank is there.

They are going to the movie on Saturday. Date night but she had originally thought of it as going out with a mate. But, since the incident with Krissy, she is seeing Jamie in a new light. After all, most man would have taken what she offered. He was sweet and respectful. As well as smart and funny. Just maybe someone she can be more then friends with. She decides to let him hold her hand at the movie to see how it feels.

They sit watching previews, eating popcorn and talking. When the lights go down, she lays her hand on his. He looks down and whispers,” Are you sure lass?”   
“Yes.” He smiles and links their fingers together. They hold hands throughout the movie. She squeals and grabs at his arm with her other hand during the heavy action parts. It turns out to be a good movie. 

He walks her home, holding her hand, as they discuss the movie. “Vin Diesel was so good.”

“He was. I liked the Scottish actor too. Even through he was the villain.”

“Claire, can I ask you something?”

“Absolutely.”

“Can you tell me a bit about your previous boyfriends?” He is blushing a bit. Which she finds adorable.

“Well, I've a few. They all were decent enough fellows, at first. But they all wanted more then I was able to give. So, I decided to focus on my book.”

“What changed?”

“You did. I saw how you were with Krissy. Most men would have taken what she was offering. So,” she shrugged, a bit uncomfortable. She hadn't said it. Not fully. Was it implied enough? “Now you.”

“I've dated to. None as bold as Krissy. Thank God. But all wanting just my body. Either, ahem, or just to be seen with the hot guy. I want more. A woman not a lassie.”

They reach her door and stand awkwardly for a moment. “Thank you Jamie. It was fun.”

“Anytime. Coffee in the morning?”

“Absolutely.” She reaches up to kiss his cheek.” Goodnight Jamie.”

“Goodnight Claire.”

He practically floats home.

They meet, as usual, for coffee the next morning. They don't discuss the kiss or the conversation whers so much was said but not said. After classes, he walks her home. Early November and it is dark and cold early but her hand is warm in his. When they reach her door, he hesitates a second.

“Claire, would it be alright if I kissed you?”

“Yes.” He lifts her chin and lowers his head. It is just a gentle touching of lips. She places her hands around his neck and deepens it just a bit. They break apart and he meets her bright eyes.

“Claire.” He says in wonder.

“Jamie.” She steps into his arms and he hugs her back. They stay like that for around 20 minutes, not talking just enjoying the closeness of each other. She doesn’t feel the cold. They finally break apart.

“Uncle Lamb will be here tomorrow for a lecture. Will you join me?”

“Aye. If I can hold your hand and take you both out to dinner after.

“Deal.” She kisses his cheek again. “Sweet dreams Jamie."

“How can I have less?” She grins.

They walk into the lecture hall, hand in hand, the next day. Claire tenses when she sees who else is there. Frank. She tries to ignore him as she brings Jamie over to meet her Uncle Lamb.

“Princess.” He pulls her into a hug. She hugs him back before pulling away.

“Uncle Lamb, I want you to meet someone.” They turn towards Jamie. “Uncle Lamb meet my friend and study partner, James Fraser. Jamie, Lambert Beauchamp.”

“It is an honor sir.” Jamie shakes his hand.

“Likewise son. Any friend of Claire’s and all that.”

Frank approaches and Claire tenses up. She slides halfway behind Jamie when Frank tries to kiss her cheek.

“Claire darling, who's your friend?”

“Jamie Fraser. Frank Randall.” She says shortly. Jamie knows something is wrong. Claire is never impolite.

“Nice to meet you.” Jamie says but doesn’t put out his hand.

“You too. Are you two dating?”

“Mostly friends and study partners.” Jamie wasn’t telling this clodheid anything.

Claire love, before my lecture starts, I've a care package for you from your mum. Uncle Lamb says.   
The relief at being called away is tempered by fears about leaving Jamie and Frank alone. He gives her a reassuring smile and she follows Lamb off.

“It is good that you aren’t dating her?” Frank comments.

“Why do you say that?” Frank seems unaware of the tension flowing through Jamie. His hands are fisted by his side.

“Ah, she doesn’t like men, if you get my meaning.”

“She seems to like men just fine.”

“Seems is the word there lad. Wait until you try to get more then a hug or kiss from her. She won’t put out, if that is what you are expecting.”

He tenses up to hit him, this English bastard that is saying such about his Claire. Claire herself returns.  
“You would think my mum thinks I am starving.” She carries a huge box.

“Here. I will take it to the car for you.”

“Thank you Jamie.” He smiles as he takes it. She watches him walk away before reluctantly turning to Frank.

“He seems a nice chap.”

“He is. A real gentleman.”

“So, are you going to sleep with him? Give him what you refused me?” She doesn’t think. She just reacts. Her hand comes up and roundly slaps him across the face. Jamie and Lamb are there. Jamie pulling her behind himr and Uncle Lamb rounds on Frank.

“You dare talk to my niece in such a disrespectful manner? Get out. You are banned from my lectures. Get out now.” He points to the exit with shaking fingers. Frank glares at them and walks out. Jamie gives him a look that would kill, if looks really could. 

“Take her home son.” Lamb tells Jamie. He leads her home without protests.


	5. Frank, the Arse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take Lamb out and run into Frank. The resulting conflict draws Jamie and Claire closer

Jamie unlocks the door to Claire's flat. It is a small studio apartment, well maintained, as he would expect. He leads her to the couch and sits with her, keeping his arms around her. She clings to him and starts to cry.

“Your home. Your safe.” He whispers in her hair as he rocks her back and forth.

“He wanted more then I was willing to give. He was pressuring me after a few dates. He got very possessive. Wanted to control whet I wear, ate, who I spoke to. Then, I found out he had a girlfriend in Boston. I am no home wrecker,” Said fiercely against his chest. Her hands are knotted in his shirt. “So, I told him that we were through. It was heading that way anyway.”

“Good for you. He is rubbish you are well rid of.” She smiles against his chest before moving up to his neck. She kisses him there and feels him shiver. She gets up.

“I want to see if Uncle Lamb wants to still go out to dinner. I need to get out of here.” He comes up and puts his arms around her, resting his head against hers.

“A fine idea. We can take him to the restaurant downstairs and then to Wig and Pen after.” She sighs, enjoying the closeness. It is at that moment that she knows she loves him. Loves his kindness, good heart, protectiveness, compassion; loves how he is so good with her family, how he os so respectful of her. She turns in his arms and takes his lips in a fierce kiss. He kisses her back with equal fierceness. 

“Thank you Jamie.” 

Frank sit's at the 4 Candles restaurant feeling sorry for himself.

“How dare she slap me in public like that! To go from me to that little pup. And to have Lambert Beauchamp order me out that way! To be so treated in public! It will not stand!” He sits by the window, morosely looking out. That's when he sees them. The people that had humiliated him. Claire, the pup, and Lambert, walking down the street. Perfect. He gets up to follow them.

They sit at a table at the Wig and Pen pub. He slinks past them and up to the 2nd floor, by the loos, and waits.

Jamie entertains them with stories of the fae's and kelps, of the Highlands. 

“Do you know of the Standing Stones, my son?” Lamb asks him.

“Oh aye. My da and mam told me all about them.”

“What Standing Stones?” Claire asks. 

“The Standing Stones, ah, they are as old as Scotland herself. They have power, ye see, to allow certain people, at certain times to allow them to travel through time.”

“Truly!” her eyes are alight, and both men are happy to see it. 

“Ah my love. That is what the stories say.” Uncle Lamb concurs.

“Amazing. I will be right back. Need the loo.” They stand when she does and watch her head upstairs.

Frank grabs her as soon as she gets upstairs. Pinning her to the wall. She is to shocked to scream.

“My little dick tease. Are you going to give to the pup what you denied me or are you going to tease him too?” he growls.

“Get off me!” she orders.

“Oh no. Not until I get a taste of what you are giving him. He presses her farther against the wall and tries to kiss her. She roundly slaps him.

“Oh like it rough do you?” He invades her mouth with his tongue. She tries hard not to gag. The next thing she knows, he is being roughly jerked off her. Jamie is there, holding him against the opposite wall.

“Go to your uncle Claire. I will take out the rubbish.” She runs downstairs. She finds security and tells them what happened. They hurry up. Uncle Lamb calls the police.

“Give me a good reason not to kill you right now for daring to put your hands on her?” He has him curled up on the floor. He feels a hand on his back.

“Mr. Fraser, we have him.” He stands and slowly turns. Security stands behind him. He nods and steps aside. When they have him secured, he hurries down to Claire.  
After she gives her statement to the police and they watch Frank, be lead in handcuffs, out, they take her home.

They see her to bed. Jamie and Lamb sit and talk.

“I will stay with her.” Lamb offers.

“No sir. You need rest. I've her. She will be safe with me.”

“I know she will. You are a good man. I am glad she has you. She needs a good man.” Jamie is pleased he has made a good impression on the man that was so important in her life. Lamb leaves soon after and he lays on her small couch and tries hard to calm down.   
That the bastard Randall dares to place his hands and mouth on her! She is a strong woman but also weak, when it comes to fighting off rubbish like that. 

Claire wakes up, sometime in the dead of the night. She is uncomfortable in her clothes and needs water. She slips out and sees Jamie, trying to sleep on her small couch. She smiles and walks over. She brushes his hair out of his eyes and he smiles in his sleep. She smiles back, her heart full. She goes to get her water.   
When she returns, he is awake. Drawn to him, she walks over. He takes her hand and pulls her down by him. She cuddles against him for a few minutes. He is warm with sleep and she feels very content and safe in his arms. She stands, takes his hand and leads him to her bed. He joins her without a word. Snuggled together, they both sleep well the rest of the night.

He wakes with her curled up against him. His hands are on her, one on his arse and one on her breast. He moves them, with a blush. She wakes and nuzzles into his neck. 

“Good morning,” she sleepily says,” I love you.”


	6. Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They declare their feelingscand experience. Plans are made for Christmas. A hot make out session or two.

’Did she just say, ‘’I love you?’’ Jamie thinks as he looks down at his heart, his light. ‘’As do I Claire.’’ Her smile is intoxicating and he can do nothing else but kiss her. It is tender, at first, but they are pressed together on her bed. He deepens it and she moans. He is lost. Their tongues tangle. He pulls away with a deep groan a few minutes later.

Her honey eyes are almost brown with desire. ‘’Claire love, I don’t want to push. Your pace. Tell me what to do. What do want?’’

‘’You. I want you. But Jamie, not yet ah..’’

‘’No, I hear you.’’ He is a bit relieved. He hadn’t told her his own history. He has laid with a lass. But only one. His experience is quite limited. ‘’Claire I've something to tell you before we go farther. I've only lain with one lass. Kissed and..well others but, I've not much experience.’’

‘’I’ve none. I am a virgin. There just hasn’t been anyone who I felt comfortable given my whole self to. Kisses and, as you say. Just not intercourse.’’ She is blushing when done and lowers her head back on his chest.

‘’Nothing to be embarrassed about. Oh, my love, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.’’ 

‘’Hold me Jamie. Will you hold me?’’ He pulls her even closer and kisses her red cheeks. She lifts up and he retakes her lips before moving down her neck. He whispers Gaelic against her skin as she moans out his name. He retakes her lips and she wraps her arms around his back. He does the same. Legs are equally tangled and their kisses get desperate. Then the is a knock on the door. They both hear Lamb call out.

‘’Claire bear.’’ Jamie grins at the nickname even as he wills his body to calm down.

‘’One minute Uncle Lamb.’’ They hurry up and Jamie heads towards the kitchen. He leans against the counter, straightened his clothes and willing his cock stand down. Claire is straightening hers as she heads to the door.

‘’Good morning Claire. Looks like you slept well. Hello Jamie, you also.’’ His eyes drift to the couch then back to them. He notices the kiss swollen lips with approval. It is time his niece found a decent man. ‘’Jamie, go back to your flat to shower and change. Claire you do the same. Jamie meet us at the restaurant downstairs. I am taken you out for breakfast then we are going to Blenheim Castle. They have a Christmas market and the garden is all lit up with lights. It is where Winston Churchill was born, you know.’’

Jamie leaves with a grin. ‘’I know it is none of my business, but was he a gentleman?’’ he asks his niece when he is gone.

‘’He was.’’

‘’Good. You deserve nothing less.’’

They walk hand in hand through the garden as Lamb entertains them with stories of the castle. They buy a few things at the Christmas shop before sitting down to hot tea and hot chocolate. They swap stories for awhile.

‘’I would like to invite you both to Scotland for Christmas. You can meet my da and mam, my brother and sister, William and Janet and their spouses, my nieces and nephews.’’

‘’We wouldn’t want to impose.’’ Lamb says.

‘’You wouldn’t be Mr. Beauchamp. You could learn the history of the place. Lallybroch has been in my family for 300 years.’’

‘’300 years, you say. Well, what do you say Claire?’’

‘’I would love to.’’

‘’Jamie we gratefully accept your offer.’’

‘’Wonderful sir.’’

‘’But you mustn’t call me sir nor mister. Lamb or Uncle Lamb will do. I am no sir nor laird. I've a lecture series in Cambridge but I will be back at the end of winter quarter. We will make plans to head to Scotland together, yes? I leave you love in Jamie's capable hands.’’ He kisses her cheek and is off. 

They study together before heading to her flat for dinner. After they sit on the couch and talk. Claire tells him stories of her Uncle Lamb, him of his siblings. After a bit the heat that is on constant low simmer between then, raises up. They are soon kissing. 

She works her hands under his shirt. He pulls away when she starts tugging on it. ‘’Can I take it off?’’ she asks. He nods and she lifts it off him. Lord, is he beautifully made. She runs her hands over him and feels him shiver under her touch.

‘’Claire, may I?’’ 

‘’Yes.’’ 

He lifts her own shirt off and she takes off her bra. She then meets his eyes.

‘’Beautiful. You are so beautiful.’’ He retakes her lips as his hands explore the softness of her bared back before working around. Her gasp as he cups her, working his fingers over her nipples, has him longing the see what other noises she can make. He kisses down before reaching his goal. He discovers she tastes as sweet as she looks. 

‘’Oh Jamie! Yes!’’ she breathes out as he lays her flat and settles in to make her crazy. He suckles and licks as his hand worked the other one. Her groans get louder as she jerks against him. Her whole body shudders and he looks at her in wonder. He finds her eyes dazed and knows he is right. She had climaxed with just nipple play. He is still watching her as tears of joy and relief run down her face.


	7. Lamb and John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamb wishes to bring his boyfriend John, to Lallyboch. Will the Frasers be accepting?

It is almost winter break. Claire is almost finished researching her book. She will write it over the next year. She will be staying in Oxford, as long as Jamie does. She gets a call from her Uncle Lamb.

‘’Claire Bear, John has arrived.’’ John, or Lord John Grey, and Lamb have been together for five years. ‘’I would like to bring him to Scotland for Christmas. If that is okay?’’

‘’I will ask Jamie.’’ They talk for a bit longer about his lecture series before she rings off to make dinner. She is making dinner for Jamie, one of her favorites, chicken and dumplings. She is nervous about telling Jamie about her Uncle Lamb's boyfriend. 

He arrives and she falls into his arms. ‘’I have missed you too.’’ He says against her lips. They kiss against the front door. ‘’How was class?’’

‘’It was cancelled. How was yours?’’

‘’Good.’’ He nuzzles against her neck. She sighs and relaxes completely against him. Ever since they day, weeks ago, when he had brought her to orgasm, being in his presence was both relaxing and frustrating.

‘’Supper will be ready in a few minutes. I need to talk to you.’’

‘’Dinner can wait. Please tell me or ask me what you need.’’ He was ready to listen. She lead him to the couch. 

‘’My Uncle Lamb called. He wishes to bring a guest to Christmas.’’

‘’Not a problem. I will let my parents know he is bringing his girlfriend.’’

‘’No. It isn’t a lady. His boyfriend of five years, John Grey.’’

‘’Okay. No problem. Let me just call my parents.’’ She watches, open mouth, as he does. ‘’Mam,, Uncle Lamb wishes to bring his boyfriend, John. There is. Perfect. The croft by the tower. Yes. Thanks mam. We will see you then.’’

‘’You and they are alright with..’’

‘’Uncle Lamb being gay. Aye. One of my own uncles has a boy and girlfriend. We love and accept all three of them. They will put them up in the croft by the tower. It is a third of a kilometer or so from the main house. Will give them some privacy.’’

‘’Perfect.’’ His tummy rumbles. ‘’Come lad. Let's get you fed. I made chicken and dumplings. It is one of my childhood favorites. I wanted to introduce it to you.’’  
a  
‘’Now that is perfect.’’


	8. Meeting Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Lallybroch and Claire, Lamp, and John meet Jamie's family.

They are on the way to Lallybroch with Lamb and John in the backseat. He drives with one hand, the other holds hers. It is while they drive deeper into the Highlands that she realizes that he is the man for qher. That this is the love and life that she wants. Jamie is the one that she has been waiting for.

Jamie catches glimpses of her out of the corner of his eye. Lord is she beautiful. Inside and out. She is it. He will never see another lass. No one else will ever pull at his heart. He will marry her. Make babies with her. He holds the future when he holds her hand.

His three guests gasp when they first see Lallybroch. Jamie grins. He always forgets how impressive it is, as he is familiar with it. Seeing it through their eyes is cool.  
‘’She is a sight, isn't she?’’

‘’It is an estate son. Not a house.’’ Uncle Lamb says.

‘’Exquisite’’ John agrees.

‘’What it must have been like growing up here!’’ adds an awed Claire.

‘’Come. Meet the family.’’

His parents meet them at the door.

‘’Come in and Jamie can introduces you.’’ His mam says. They all walk in.

‘’Mam, da, meet Claire Beauchamp, her uncle Lambert Beauchamp, and his boyfriend John Grey. Guys, my parents, Ellen and Brian Fraser.’’

‘’Claire, let me look at you. Oh, aren't you a doll! I am so happy that Jamie has brought someone home, finally. Gentlemen, welcome to our home. We’ve a croft for you. Brian will show you to it, then join us for tea in the drawing room.’’ Ellen says.

‘’Jamie, you are in your room. Claire, we have you a room on the third floor too.’’

‘’Aye mam. Where is everyone else?’’

‘’In town, they will be back soon.’’

He leads her upstairs and discovers that his mam had placed Claire right by him. They both grin and steal a few kisses before heading back downstairs where the rest of his family had arrived. 

Willy, his wife Sarah, and their two boys, Jenny and Ian, with their son and daughter, and Robbie, his baby brother, carrying bags over his arm. Jamie hurries to help him. Institutions are made and everyone hugged.

Later, as they all sit around the huge dining room table, conversations erupt. Brian and Lamb, talk about the history of the house and land. Jenny and Claire talk about her book and life and family in North Carolina. Ian and John fall into a discussion of horses and their breeding. Young Jamie, Ian and Jenny’s oldest, perch’s on his Uncle Jamie's lap, and adds to his daddy's conversation. Ellen supervises the younger children, lifting Maggie, young Jamie's sister and her cousin Sean, up and carrying them into the nursery for a nap. It is a wonderfully lazy afternoon.

Jamie escorts Claire up to have a lie in herself. ‘’We share a bathroom. Just lock the door when you are in there. I wouldn’t wish to walk in on you.’’

‘’Wouldn’t you?’’ she teases. He groans, gives her a deep kiss.

‘’Go. Lay down and rest Claire. Before I..’’ She grins and does.


	9. Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie seeks Lamb and Claire's dad, Henry's blessing to court her.

Jamie walks down to the croft where Uncle Lamb and John are staying. He knocks on the door. Lamb opens it.

‘’Jamie, what can I do for you?’’

‘’I need to talk if you have a minute.’’

‘’I do. John is with Ian seeing the horses. It is about Claire, yes?’’

‘’It is.’’ He follows him inside. ’I want to do this right. I want to court her, to marry her. I would love your blessing.’’

‘’It is about time you came and talked with me. I like you Jamie and my Claire adores you. I've never seen her so happy in a relationship. You are good for her. You know her history with men has not been easy?’’ Jamie nods. ‘’I trust you to make sure that history is never repeated.’’

‘’You have my word and my vow and, I don’t take either lightly.’’

‘’I know you don’t. Her father, my brother, Henry, is who you really should ask. I will give you his number. But, as you have asked, I happily give my blessing. She found a good one, finally.’’ 

‘’Thank you Uncle Lamb.’’ He hugs the older man. Lamb, with a chuckle, hugs him back.

‘’You are welcome son. Here is Henry's number.’’

Jamie rings him with a bit of trepidation. This is her father, after all. He needn’t have feared. 

‘’Jamie, my daughter has a strong sense of who she is, what she wants, and who she loves. She has told us how happy you make her. My brother has told us what a quality, stand-up man you are. I am honored to give my permission and blessing. Welcome to the family, son.’’

‘’Thank you sir. I will treat her right.’’

‘’I know you will. But, if you don't, I will hurt you.’’

‘’You will never have to.’’

‘’That is what I wanted to hear.’’

He and Lamb drink a toast of celebration and he heads back to Claire.


	10. A Heavy Make-Out Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they stop just short.   
Very explicit

He walks into the bathroom before he hears the shower running. He just sees her silhouette, the soft curves of her through the curtain. He slips out with a gulp. He leans against the bathroom door, catching his breath and listening for the shower to stop. It does and he waits a few seconds before calling out.

‘’Claire?’’

‘’You can come in now. I am covered.’’ She was but with just a towel. He can see all of those long legs.

‘’God Claire. You are so beautiful.’’ He walks over and takes her in his arms deeply kissing her. She meows into his mouth and presses closer. He molds her breasts over the towel. He knows he can bring her pleasure with just nipple play but craves more.

‘’Jamie please. I want… oh not all the way but..’’

‘’Yes. Me too. Badly.’’ She feels how bad, with his cock hard as iron against her.

‘’Can we stop short of?’’

‘’Aye.’’ She lifts his own shirt off and reaches for his belt. ‘’You sure?’’ He meets her eyes. She nods.

‘‘Very.’’ He let's her continue. He is soon down to his boxers and she sees the outline of him. It takes her breath.

‘’Claire I want but before we move to a bed.’’ She looks at him with impatience. He holds back a chuckle. Now she is in a hurry. ‘’I talked to your uncle and dad and asked for and received their blessing to court you. Officially.’’

‘’I am sure I know what that means but now. Please.’’ He does chuckle then. He will talk to her after he puts out the fire he started in her. He leads them to his room and bed. He moves the towel to reach her breasts. The sounds she makes both harden his cock more and make him glad they are the only ones on the third floor. Her hand traces down his chest causing goosebumps to follow. Then she reaches his boxers. She just traces the outline of him, at first. It is enough to make him want to jump out of his skin. He had never felt anything more erotic in his life. 

He licks and sucks until her breath speeds up and her lower body jerks against him. He so wants to taste what he has done. 

‘’Claire, may I?’’ he asks as he reaches for the towel covering her waist. 

‘’Oh yes please!’’ He moves it and just stares. She is curvy in all the right places. The tiny thatch of hair is glistening from her orgasm. She is exquisitely beautiful. He reaches for her with a shaken hand. He just parts her and moans at the soft wetness. 

‘’May I touch you too?’’ 

‘’God yes. Claire please.’’ She slips her hand under his boxers and sighs at the feel of him, soft and hard. She moves her fingers lightly over him, at first before getting bold and fully taken him in hand. Her strokes follow his. Their moans and groans fill the room. He reaches down and pulls his boxers off before kissing down her body. He must taste her. ‘Okay?’’ he hoarsely asks.  
‘’What? Oh yes! Please.’’ Her please is almost his undoing. He opens her farther up and lowers his head. ‘’Oh!’’ she whispers as she feels his tongue on her. He licks her up and down. She keeps up the steady pumping of her hand while cupping his heavy testicles. 

‘’God Claire. You taste so good.’’ He growls as he reaches her clit. 

‘’Ahhh God!’’ she cries out as he licks and sucks it. She is close. He is too as his testes tighten under her hand. ‘’Yes. Oh Jesus!’’ Nothing could have prepared her for the power of that orgasm. It feels her body at the same time she feels him quiver under her hand as he cums himself. It is hot as it runs down her hand and arm. 

Jamie cleans them both, as well as he can, with the towel. 

‘’Jamie that was..’’

‘’Yes. For me too. It has never been so powerfully good.’’

‘’I think I need to shower again. Care to join me?’’

He does. The feel of her, wet and soapy as he washes her, has him hardening again. To be bawls deep in her, he shakes off that thought. Her pace. Her time.


	11. Courtship to Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire then Jamie and Brian discuss courtship and engagement.

They take a walk after dinner. He walks her through his family's home, where five generations of Fraser had lived and loved. He holds her hand tight. He walks her to the old mill and they take a seat on the old stone bench there.

‘’I want to explain to you what courting is, in my way of thinking.’’ 

‘’It is an old term for dating right?’’

‘’Not quite. It is dating with a purpose. An end game. Marriage. A commitment to be only with each other.’’

‘’Engagement?’’

He smiles and her heart gives a lurch. God, she loves this man. She would marry him now. ‘’Engaged to be engaged.’’

‘’I wouldn’t mind a real engagement.’’ She tells him. 

‘’Oh really? Well I must ask my da. As laird and my father, I need his permission.’’

‘’You Scotts are old fashion. I love it and you.’’

‘’I love you too. I must move to Edinburgh in August for vet school. Will you come with me? We can get a flat with separate rooms, if you wish?’’

‘’Sweet man. I will come but I wish to share your bed. We can be married in October.’’

‘’Do you wish to go back to North Carolina or England?’’

‘’What is wrong with here? It is perfect. Almost magical.’’

‘’I agree. Here in October, then?’’

‘’Yes.’’

That evening he talks with his da. He meets him in the parlor

‘’It is about Claire, eh?’’ Brian asks his son.

‘’Aye da. I have asked her uncle and father for permission to court her. They gave their blessing. Now I seek yours.’’

‘’The lass herself?’’

Jamie grins hugely. ‘’ She wants to move to a real engagement and be married here in October.’’

Brian laughs. ‘’Ah lad, you’ve a good one. Aye I give my blessing. You need a woman not a lassie. She is a real woman. I am proud of you son.’’

‘’Thank you da.’’ Brian pulls whisky and they drink to the new courtship/engagement.


	12. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas and Hogmanay bring surprises.

They sleep in each other’s arms, lost in hugs and kisses. Moving instinctively towards each other, even in sleep. He wakes to a giggle and his nephew’s hand on his arm. He looks for Claire. She isn't in bed but he hears the shower.

‘’You wee rascal. What is it that brings you to your uncles bed?’’

‘’Christmas! It is Christmas Uncle Jamie!’’ 

‘’Is it now. Well give me a chance to get myself together and check on Claire, and we will be down.’’

‘’Okay.’’ He scurries out and Jamie stands and stretches. He had sleep so good in her arms. He dresses and walks toward the bathroom and she steps out in just her bra and panties and takes his breath.

‘’God, you are beautiful. Happy Christmas.’’

‘’Happy Christmas to you too.’’ She steps into his arms and they hungrily kiss. He pulls apart a moment later.

‘’Not that I don’t want to. I really do. But, wee Jamie has already been up here once. I don’t wish to have that talk with him.’’

‘’Agree.’’ She heads to her room to get dressed.

The day is filled with gift’s, food, and family. He gives her a tarden blanket in the Fraser colors. She gives him a veterinarian medical bag. They watch the children go crazy over gifts, run around the house in sugar highs, before collapsing here in their for much needed lie-in's.

The ladies talk about the wedding and preparation for Hogmanay. It seems there is a lot to do. Over the next week, the men hunt for the fresh meat that will be necessary. Ellen, shadowed by Maggie, heads up to the attic to fetch her wedding dress. They show it to her the next morning. 

She cries at Ellen’s offer to wear it. Cries harder when she sees herself in it. ‘’It is perfect.’’ The ladies all agree. One thing off the wedding list taken care of.  
Jamie had snuck out early that morning with a vague excuse about Hogmanay preparation. It is that night. He is heading to get her parents for a huge New Year surprise. One of many he has planned. Her places them in a croft so she won’t see them until that night . 

He heads upstairs, showers, and slips into bed beside Claire for a pre-Hogmanany nap. He wakes, a few hours later to her kisses. God how he loves this woman. He kisses the ring his mam had given him to slip on her finger when his da had announced the engagement. 

‘’Ready for the New Year?’’ he asks her.

‘’Very. As I will be sharing it with you.’’

They head downstairs to lot's of family and friends. But two people stand out to Claire. She runs to them through the mass of people like she was a child, coming home from a summer with Lamb again.

‘’Mum. Daddy!’’

‘’Claire!’’ They meet in a hug as all around them smile. She hugs them close.

‘’How?’’

‘’Your fiancé and Uncle Lamb arranged it. We wanted to meet Jamie and his family so..’’ her daddy explains.

‘’That was your errand.’’ She turns to Jamie.

‘’Aye. Hid them out in a croft. Do you like your surprise?’’

‘’I love it and you!’’

‘’I am honored to welcome to Lallybroch, my future in-laws, Claire’s parents, Henry and Julia Beauchamp. ‘’ Brian toasts them at the beginning of the festivities. This is followed by more toasts and drinking, a ton of food and dancing.

‘’You like him, don’t you daddy?’’ Claire asks near midnight as she dances with her father.

‘’I do. I know he is young but, he has a good head on his shoulders, plans for the future, he is a gentleman and he loves you. I couldn’t ask for more.’’

As midnight is moments away, Jamie disappears, as well as all the redheads in the room. ‘’Dinna fash dear, he will be back. It is just bad luck to have a red head be the first footling. Black hair brings good luck. That is why John, as our guest, is doing it.’’ Ellen explains. At midnight, he steps through the door to cheers and Jamie rejoins her in time for a kiss.

‘’Claire, how would you like to be hand fast, ‘’ he asks her after.


	13. Hand Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet hand fasting ceremony

‘’Hand fast?’’ She looks at him quizzically. 

‘’It is a way to commit ourselves to each other. I thought, while your parents are here.’’

‘’I know what it is. It is just, is that the only reason you want to do it?’’

‘’Aye, I know what you are thinking, but I just want to publicly declare myself yours, in the presence of our family.’’

‘’Yes.’’ A breath, ‘’to both. I want to be hand fast to you. Be your wife in the eyes of your ancestors. In the auld ways. And then, I want to be your wife in the biblical sense. I love you Jamie. I trust you. I know you are it. The person I want to be with for the rest of my life. Marry me Jamie and then take me to bed.’’

‘’Oh God.’’ It is a whisper before he crushes her to him and takes her lips in a frantic kiss. ‘’I love you. Go see my mam. She has something for you. I have to get ready.’’

‘’Wait,’’ she clings to his hand, ‘’Do my parents know?’’

‘’Aye, I ask your da's permission.’’ 

He grins at her and slips off. She goes to find her mother-in- law and mum  
.  
The dress is quite old. Made of soft muslin fabric, it falls to the ground. The bodice has layers build in so no bra is required.

‘’By tradition, nae underthings are worn under it.’’ Ellen explains. 

‘’Good. Makes things simpler.’’ Claire declares as she studies herself. Hair tamed in an up do that shows off her face and neck, a necklace of Ellen’s pearls and her ears decorated with the same. She looks the part of a Celtic bride.

‘’Claire Elizabeth!’’

‘’Mum, I've waited. We haven’t other things but not..’’

‘’You are a virgin?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Good gracious!’’ a shocked Eleven replies.

‘’Wow! When daddy and I told you to wait until marriage, we didn’t expect you to wait until you were 36.’’

‘’I needn’t someone I could fully trust, someone who I knew I would be spending a lifetime with. Someone who wanted more then just that. It took me 36 years to find him,’’ she turns towards Ellen, ‘You raised a good man. You should be very proud of him. When he asked me to be hand fast to him today, he let me decide if it were enough. If it was a real enough marriage to.. If my sons turn out half as good as their da, I will be well pleased.’’

‘’Oh Claire, oh my daughter!’’ They all hug. A few tears are shed and they are ready.

She wasn’t expecting, well, she didn’t know what exactly to expect. But, when she saw Jamie, standing by his da, who will be preforming the ceremony, her knees almost gave out. He stands, staring at her in equal awe, in a kilt, a bloody kilt. With an blazing white shirt, tall boots , and even a ceremonial sword, he is every inch, a Highland warrior. Her daddy takes her hand and walks her over to him. He places her hand over his arm, placing their pulses over each other. Brian hands him a braided rope and he ties them together.

‘’I give you my heart son. Take good care of her.’’ He tells Jamie.

‘’I will. Thank you for trusting her with me.’’

They are surrounded by both their families. Even the children are here, though most are held in the arms of their parents, sound asleep. It is after midnight, after all.

‘’Hand fasting is a way for a couple to be married, committed to each other before coming before a priest, other clergy, or register. It is long been recognized as binding as any other marriage ceremony. Jamie and Claire will be considered married for a year and a day. The cord binding them together, used to include a blood vow. We will just do the vows. Jamie make your vow to Claire. Claire repeat it back to Jamie.

Jamie knows it is English and Gaelic. But, for the sake of his bride and her family, he does just the English.

‘’You are blood of my blood and bone of my bone,  
I give you my body, that us two may be one,  
I give you my spirit, until our lives be done.’’

She repeats after him as her daddy cries and her mum smiles. Her uncle and John hug each other and smile. His family is equally touched. She sees eyes being wiped, and huge grins.

‘’Kiss her Jamie.’’ He does and she leans hungrily into him. A cheer goes up. Brian unties then and then, in a surprise even to Jamie, presents them with a hand fast certificate to sign. It is a beautiful paper with a space for them to sign. She signs, Claire Fraser, through a film of tears. They are toasted and then finally aloud to head upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is wedding night. Finally.


	14. Wedding. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A marriage consummated.

His room now there room, had been transformed. The bed canopied with a gauzy type material. Candles lit everywhere. Claire gasps when she sees it. 

“Mam said they were preparing it. Dinna ken she meant this.”

“It is so beautiful.”

“It is but you are more so. My wife. Claire Fraser.”

“You are.. God there are no words. In that kilt. Did you go full Scotsman, my husband?”

“Come're my love and find out.” She walks over and presses against him. 

“Feels like.”

“You seem pretty bare under there also, Mrs. Fraser.”

“Well, when in Rome.” He growls and lifts the dress off of her. She undoes his belt at the same time. The sound of it hitting the floor turns her on more and she quickly pulls his shirt off. The kilt falls to the floor and he is just in the boots. He quickly pulls them off and they fall on the bed. 

“God Claire.” He groans as he runs his hands down her. She groans. “Yes. Give me all your wee noises. I want to know exactly what I am doing to you.” He kisses down her neck and she arches up to meet him. Her gasps and groans are making him harder by the second but, it is her first time and he must see to her. He works his way down to her breasts. He licks all the way around them before taken her first nipple. “Oh Jamie, harder.” His cheeks hollow in as he pulls her deeper in then he ever had before. She starts to claw on his back as he plays with the other. When he switches sides he works his hand down. He wants to taste her but knows he won't last if he does. 

His fingers work into her soft heat. His thumb finds her clit as his finger just teases her entrance. “Oh. Please. Oh my Please!” His thumb moves in circles as his finger moves a bit farther in “Ah good.” She is panting out. He moves both his thumb and questing finger a bit faster. “Yes!” her hands cling onto the bedclothes as she starts to ride his hand. “Ahhhh!” She cums hard and he feels her muscles clinch around his finger.

“Claire?” she looks at him with dazed eyes. “We don’t have anything. I need to go..”

“No. You will go nowhere my husband. I am on the pill.”

“Really,” his smile grows wide. “You were thinking about this.”

“Only everyday since our first kiss. I got on the pill two months ago. We are safe. Come here my husband. I need you Jamie.”

“As I do you my wife. More then I have ever needed anyone.” He eases slowly into her. She had accepted his finger but, his cock was a lot bigger. “You must let me know if I am hurting you. If I am going to fast.”

“I will.” He holds her eyes as he starts to stretch her. She clings to his neck, her breathing jagged.

He reaches her hymen and stops. They both seem to hold their breaths for a minute. “It is alright Jamie. It will only hurt a second. She watches his lips move, uttering a prayer before he pushes. He feels the tear and Claire's teeth clinch but she doesn’t cry out. 

“Okay?” He finds her eyes again.

“Yes. Now I am. You feel incredible. You can move Jamie.”

“You sure?”

“Very. I love you Jamie. So much.”

“I love you Claire. Let me show you how much.” His movements are soft, at first. Just a gentle rocking that keeps him, bawls deep inside. Allowing her to adjust to him. He only speeds up when he soft noises re-start. 

“Oh!” her hands work down to her bum, holding him closer. “Oh my love. There!” The last ends in a gasp as she arches up. 

The feel of her, pulling on him is all he can take and he buries his own cry of release against her neck.


	15. The Time Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie settle into married life.

He awakes, uses the loo, then reaches for the protein bar he always keeps in his side drawer. He needs it. They had expended a lot of energy, he and his wife. He grins. His wife, the woman who's heart, soul, and body, is now intertwined with his. He watches her sleep, her curls free and loose around her face, her body completely relaxed. He wraps his arms back around her and goes to sleep.

Claire awakes to Jamie sleeping beside her. He has kicked off the covers and sleeps on his back, his beautiful body completely exposed. She regrets nothing. They are married, fully committed to each other. She had waited for the right one. Younger, he may be but, more a man then any that has came before. Boys run but men stay.

She runs a finger across his face and is rewarded with a smile. Her heart gives a powerful lurch. She loves him so much. She wakes him by kissing down his chest and flicking his nipple. They make love again, softly on that drowsy morning as the sun starts to light up the gauze curtains that cover the bed. They then shower and join the others.

Before leaving, Ellen hands her a book, a very old book dating back to the 17th Century.

‘’It belonged to a healer. A lass named Emily that lived here after the rebellion, the Rising of 1739. Emily was married to the Laird. She nursed him back to health after one of the battles. They were able to keep the land because he used a false name on everything associated with the rebellion. Anyway,’’ she brushes off the topic of 17 Century politics. ‘’I want you to have it as research for your book.’’

‘’I can’t take a family heirloom.’’

‘’Can’t you? You are my daughter Claire. Family. I trust you to see it safe and to return it after you are finished with it.’’

She hugs her, this second mum. ‘’I will. You’ve my word. Thank you.’’

They return to Oxford and classes. Everyone returns home. Claire spends a week with her parents, in London, and misses Jamie terribly. He feels the same and meets her at the train. He takes her home, her flat as it was a bit bigger, and they don’t leave for two days.

She starts reading the healer’s book. It contains so much information not found anywhere else. Information about plants and their medicinal uses, some that are not even grown anymore. As she works on her book, the words flow.

They are returning to Lallybroch over the summer. They have decided to get married there, in July.

‘’No point in waiting.’’ Jamie had said one day as they sit over breakfast. ‘’We are married but..’’

‘’To make it legal in the eyes of the state and church. I agree. July it is.''

Claire is almost finished with her book as summer approaches. Jamie makes her a garden so she can grow and test the some of the plants found in the book. They make wedding plans. They want a small, intimate service with just family and friends.


	16. Black Jack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the wedding approachs, a cloud hovers.

In the midst of wedding plans, a cloud comes into their lives in the form of a relative of Frank's, named Jack. Frank himself isn’t around, having to take a job in North Dakota. He couldn’t get a job anywhere in Europe after his arrest. Claire had breathed a sigh of relief at this news. But, no one in the wedding party was aware that a relative of his was in town. 

He came to seek vengeance for his cousin's shaming. He finds an ally in a young lady, rejected by Jamie, who is furious he is now marrying an auld lady. She is a single mam after the death of her husband.

The Fraser's, Murray’s, and Beauchamp’s are completely unaware of this situation as they happily prepare for the wedding. 

Everyone starts to arrive. Henry and Julia from London. Lambert from Paris after a lecture series. John has decided to drive up and enjoy the Highlands. 

He is enjoying the warm country air. He drives with the windows down and a smile. He adores Claire and is happy to see her happy and settled with a good man. He stops to get coffee and the world grows black.


	17. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is found as more mischief ensues. Who is after them?

John wakes on Lallybroch, on the edge of the property. He is nude and bleeding, covered from head to foot in bruises. Found by one of the man tending the sheep, he is covered by his tarden before he rings 999 and then the main house.

The police and squad are called out. Unfortunately, John recalls nothing after stopping for coffee. They are dispatched out to where he last knew himself to be. His car is missing.

A shaken Lamb, rides in the ambulance with him. He is in and out of consciousness. Lamb asks one of the medics, “Will he be okay? Was he raped?”  
“He wasn’t raped. He was badly beaten but should fully recover.” He holds his hand as tears of relief and rage fall.

At Lallybroch, Jamie, Brain, and every other male over 10, mount up on horses and head out to look for evidence of anything out of place. On the very edge of the property, in an almost forgotten croft, Jamie and Brian, find blood. They back out without touching anything and ring the police, still on scene. Samples are taken and it is determined to be a mixture of John’s and his unknown assailant.

Henry returns to tell Claire what they found.

“Sweetie don't you think it a good idea to postpone the wedding? I worry that more trouble may occur.”

“I nor Jamie, will be intimated. It will be this weekend. I am nor scared. I know God and my men are looking after me.” She declares, with her hands on her hips and fire in her eyes.

“She is right. If they are trying to stop the wedding, they have just made us more determined.” Jamie declares, joining her. “I am going into town and make sure all is well.” He kisses Claire, and hugs his father-in-law.

It is a good thing he checked. It turns out that everything, from the flowers to the band, was cancelled by a blond lass claiming to be Claire’s maid-of-honor. With a bit of charm, a invite to the wedding, and a promise of a bottle of Lallybroch’s finest brew, he gets all resorted.

As he is leaving the last place, he gets a call from the police. John’s car was found, in the loch, with, I see you,” scratched in the hood. He is digesting this news when he reaches his own car. A note on the window repeats the message, ‘ we see you.’ He re-rings the police and they collect it as evidence. 

Someone is after his family. He will be damned if they get to them!

John is picked up from the hospital. He is badly bruised but otherwise, physically okay. The family all gather in the great room, minus the bairns. They discuss anyone who could be after their family. Claire mentions seeing a relative of Frank's in town, while preparing for the wedding.

“He is a cousin, John, James, no Jack, I think is his name. He was with a blond lady with a little boy.”

“Why didn't you tell me a relative of that bastard was about?” Jamie asks her.

“He didn’t seem to matter. They saw my and Sarah. She whispered something to him. He looked our way, and they moved on. I am sorry. I didn’t know it would matter.”

“I am sorry love. It might not but it was a blond lass who tried to cancel everything.”

“It is late. The bairns need bed. John needs to rest. Let's try to get some sleep. We will discuss it more in the morning.” Brian declares. The bairns are placed in beds pulled into their parents rooms. John and Lamb are moved into the main house. The servants are told they will be paid if they wish to head home. Only a few take Brian up on his offer. They are loyal.


	18. A Fire in the Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fires of several types are lit. A bit explicit.

The tension is quite high. Quite high. Brian has men guarding the entrances and the cook has been moved into the little room off the kitchen and out of her croft. Everyone is in the main house, under guard.

Jamie paces the floor in their room. “Who would want to hurt my family.” He mumbles.

“I know Frank's relative is here but, would he be that vindictive?”

“I can see that. The blond, I wonder.”

“Do you know who it could be?” she asks from the edge of the bed.

“Possibly. There was a lass I rejected in uni. She was quite aggressive and thought the fact I had kissed her gave her rights to.. I set her straight. She has the personality to work with a relative of Frank’s but, I heard she was married, had a lad. Ah maybe. It could be Leery.”

“Jamie, you are going to wear a hole in the floor.” She softly says.

“I ken. It is just the thought of someone hurting my family. I feel the need to do something but not sure what.” She stands and approaches him and takes his lips. Kissing him deeply before falling to her knees before him. She has never done this act but knew the basics. 

“Claire what?” He is already hard as stone. Just her touch did that. It amazes him every time.

“Just relax.” She says as she frees him from his sleep pants. Licking him up and down, she holds the mass of his testes in her hands. He pants her name as she works up to his tip. She takes him as far as she can and starts to suck. 

Words she recognizes as Ghaildhig curses flow from his mouth as his hands land on her head. He just holds doesn't force. He is still as he can be and her mouth and hands, move. Her hand holds his bawls, the other moves across the part of him she can't place in the mouth.

More Ghaildhig as he gets to close to be still. He moves just a bit as she feels his bawls tighten. “Christ Claire! I am..” He can warn her no farther before gasping, jerking, and cum’ing. She swallows it all as he moves inside her.

“What did you say?” she asks when she catches her breath.

“I thought my heart would burst. Why did ye..?”

“You were owed, as often as you service me. I also thought it would relax you.”

“Oh, that it did.” He pulls her into a tight hug. She is facing the window and sees it first.

“Jamie! Look!” He does and sees the flames. 

“F*ck!” He sprints downstairs yelling,” Fire by the tower!” Claire follows dialing 999.

It is the croft where John and Lamb had been. The men form a fire brigade as they await the actual firefighters. The save the tower but the croft is a total loss.

The men are seething with anger and the smell of smoke when they come in. Claire goes to reach for Jamie and Ellen pulls her away.

“Dinna touch him lass. He is far to angry.” They are handed whisky and start to talk.

“Leery must be involved. It had to be someone who knows Lallybroch.” Jamie offers. “Working with that bloody bastard's cousin, they make a grand team.”

“Aye. She was married but lost her husband in a pub fight.” They all cross themselves. “There is a little boy.”

“There were rumors that the bairn was your's.” Willy tells Jamie.

“I never once laid with the lass!”

“We believe ye brother. But if she is sae deranged, we need to speak with her.” Jenny softly says.

“I will!”

“Nae ye wilna. We need information. Sarah and I are more likely to get it.”

“Alright.” They all head back to bed, soon after. Jamie asks Claire to sleep apart from him. She does for half the night before re-joining him. Wrapping her arms around him, she whispers,” We are in this together. A team.”

He shudders before relaxing under her touch. “Aye. Sorry love.” 

“Sh. Sleep. I have you.” He does.


	19. Leery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Sarah have a conversation with Leery.

Jenny and Sarah meet her at a restaurant in Inverness.

‘’How are you doing Leery since Grant's passing?’’ Jenny asks her as they sit down. 

‘’Better thanks. I've a new man. He is from America.

‘’He treats you well?’’ Sarah asks.

‘’Oh aye.’’ She leans across the table, ‘’ he is going to marry me. Take care of Danny.’’

‘’Is he now? How did you meet?’’

‘’We ran into each other just two weeks ago. He is here to do some building.’’

‘’Did you hear what has been happening at Lallybroch?’’

‘’No,’’ her eyes big with fringed innocence. ‘’What?’’

‘’A guest of ours was beat badly at one of the crofts.’’ Jenny answered.

‘’Oh, you mean the fag?’’

‘’John, Claire's uncle's partner, yes.’’ She replies with tight lips.

‘’Well, I guess your family doesn’t have a problem with it. With Jamie being one and all.’’

‘’Jamie being a what?’’

‘’Fag, of course. I know he is marrying the auld lady but she is a lesbian sae..’’

‘’Leery where in the world are you getting the idea that either are homosexual?’’ a calmer Sarah asks.

‘’My new boyfriend told me she was. His cousin dated her and said she doesn’t like the lads. As for Jamie, weel, he wouldn’t take what I offered sae..’’

‘’Leery, did you ever think Jamie just didn’t want you? Or Claire want Frank?’’

‘’Everyone who kisses me, and likes the lasses, wants me.’’ She replies with a conceded smile, ‘’ and he kissed me. Claire, the auld Sassanech, weel, Jack says she doesn’t like any man sae.. A marriage as a cover. It is okay.’’

‘’For your information,’’ a furious Jenny starts to say. Sarah places her hand on her arm and shakes her head. They still need information from her. She takes a deep breath.

‘’It is a real marriage. Ah Leery, Willie says you are saying that Danny is Jamie's.’’ Sarah comments.

‘’Oh he is welcome,’’ they just look at her, ‘’ I thought it would help people from uncovering his secret. Of being a fag.’’

‘’He is nae!’’

‘’Well, we have wedding planning to finish. Funny thing, someone cancelled all of the flowers, cake, and all. But, Jamie was able to get it back together. They will be married this weekend.’’ Sarah says as they stand up. They walk out leaving a furious Leery behind. They head straight to a local for a drink.


	20. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice comes to those involved in the attack on Lallybroch and her occupants.   
A short bridge chapter. Wedding Day next😀💓😀💓

Jamie is rightfully shocked at Leery's accusations. 

“Neither of us are homosexuals, I can assure you!” He vehemently says,” Nae offense Lamb and John.”

“We understand son.” Uncle Lamb assures him.

“I ken brother. She is just a bitter woman The question is what now? We ken she was involved. She ken's who was attacked.”

“I will contact my mate at Scotland Yard.” Brian declares. He rang him and explained the situation and found out some surprising news. “ Weel, it seems the lad, Jack Randall is wanted for tax fraud in the States. The FBI asked the Yard to pick him up. As the lass was also involved in the mess, they will be picking her up for questioning.”

“Good,” Sarah says,” What of Danny?”

“The lad will go into protective custody.”

A few days later, days before the wedding, they find out that Frank was also picked up for aiding and abetting the attack on John and the fire. Leery confesses all, claiming to have been blinded by love. She is more upset with Jack's sentence then losing custody of her son. 

“The lad is better off away from her.” Jamie replies when her hears this. 

The wedding preparation continues and it is soon the day.


	21. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are officially wed.

She stares at herself, dressed in Ellen's wedding dress. Her hair is done up in a twist. A bride. An honest to goodness bride, stares back at her. 

“You are so beautiful, my daughter.” Her chocked up mom says.

“That she is.” Her mother-in-law adds. Her dad enters, dressed in a morning suit and a kilt. The kilt is in the colors of his grandma's clan, before she came to London and wed his grandsire, becoming English.

“Oh daddy, look at you!”

“Me? Claire you are as beautiful as your own mum was on our wedding day."

Jamie paces in the groom’s room.

“It won't be long brother,” Willie reassures him.

“I ken. I worry that I am not good enough for her.” He confesses.

“Not good enough! Jamie you adore her and she you. She has already joined her life to yours. You are the perfect man for her and she for you. I have never seen two people more suited for each other.”

“Thanks Willie.”

“Tis' just pre-wedding jitters. I felt the same.”

Brian arrives soon after. “Ready son?”

“Aye. Have you seen her?”

“No. But your mam assures me that she is ready and stunning. Come.” He walks him out to the priest. Wee Jamie retrieves the rings from his mam.

She walks towards him on her daddy's arm and loses her breath when she sees him. Her dad isn’t he only one wearing a kilt. He is every inch the Highland warrior his ancestors were from his high boots up.  
As they have already pledged themselves to each other in the Ghaildhig way, their vows are just the traditional ones. They pledge to love, honor, and stay true to each other, come what may. The rings are blessed and placed on their fingers. A kiss that brings applause and wolf whistles from their guests, and they are married.

They party deep into the night, dancing, eating and drinking. At one point, when he is dancing with his mam, she looks up at him through a film of tears. “She will love you well?”

“Aye mam. She will.”


	22. Love, Live, and The End Of The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story.

They spend that summer at Lallybroch. He builds her a garden there where she can test the real life properties of the herbs and plants she has studied and those in the healers book. She isn’t fully surprised they work. 

She starts a new book as Jamie helps his family at the farm. He is the farms vet that summer. It is a summer marked by love and laughter.

They move back to Edinburg that fall. Jamie graduates with honor. Claire continues work on her second book while plotting out the next. It will be a study about the history of medicine. They then move to Inverness where Jamie starts work.

One morning, Claire wakes up feeling queer. Thinking she had just caught the flu that is going around, she goes into see her GP.

“The flu right?”

“Maybe. When was your last period?”

“Oh! It was two months ago. But I am on the pill.”

“Always take it on time? Been on antibiotics while on it?”

“I was on antibiotics three months ago, but we were careful.”

“Let's see how careful.” They soon found out they weren’t careful enough. She is pregnant for the first time, at age 38!

She cooks her husband’s favorite dinner and then sits him down to talk.

“I am pregnant.” She announces. He grins hugely at her.

“So, you finally found out?”

“Wait, you knew?”

“Of course. I am a doctor.”

“I am not a horse Jamie!”

“No. But I could see the changes in your body.” He lowers her down beside him.

“You are happy?”

“I am ecstatic!” 

“So am I!”

Their families are just as happy. All support the couple. Julia and Henry move closer. Lamb and John, who had their own commit ceremony a few months before, already live nearby. They are working on adopting a French orphan named Fergus.

Their son, James Henry Lambert, was born 7 months later. Two years later his twin siblings, Jeremiah Brian and Julia Ellen, join him.

Their family grows as Jenny and Ian have three more and Sarah and Willie have two more daughters.

Five years after the twins are born, their Uncle Robbie gets married. Jamie and Claire dance to an American country song from Abby Anderson called, Make Him Wait.’ 

“I did make you wait. Any regrets?” He smiles down at her before taking her lips. He then looks around. He sees James Henry dancing with Julia while Jeremiah does the same with Willy's oldest daughter, four year old, Larissa. Their children spin around them as he holds the love of his life close.

“Not a one. You were well worth the wait. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LadyMeraud and I would like to thank you for reading our story. We are thankful for every kudo, comment, and reblog on Tumblr. We are starting a new one called 'Hitman' It will be a darker tale.  
The lyrics for 'Make Him Wait' that insipired this story:  
When he calls you, you don't have to answer right away. Make him wait  
And when he small talks, before he asks you on a date. Make him wait.  
When his Pontiac's in the drive way and his eyes are midnight blue, take a deep breath and do the opposite of what you want to do,  
Chorus  
Make him wait by the phone, at rhe door to meet your dad.  
Before that first kiss, he's gotta hold your hand.  
You can't get it back when you give yourself away. Yeah, a boy's gonna run but a real man's gonna stay. Girl make him wait.
> 
> And when he says that i'd be easier if you just stayed the night, make him wait. You're gonna wanna and you're thinking you just might, but make him wait.  
Chorus
> 
> They told me love was worth the weight of gold like that ring on your hand so, when you find the one, the staying kind then he won't mind if you make him wait  
In his tux cello sings you down the aisle. Walk slow take your time while your daddy cries and your momma smiles.  
When their throwing rice into the air and those tin cans roll away and you look into his eyes and realize is was worth the while  
To make him wait.


End file.
